


now you're there at the end of my days

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Anniversary, Confessions, Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, Love Notes, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, happy 7 years of jj project, jjp cuddling, no smut here, they're both just so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 04:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18887092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: perhaps jaebeom loves jinyoung's eyes a little more than he let himself admit.





	now you're there at the end of my days

**Author's Note:**

> happy 7 years to my favourite boyfriends!! here's to 7 more :D
> 
> title from 'with you' by the rose.
> 
> enjoy <3

if lim jaebeom was told that 7 years ago when he had first met park jinyoung they would still be what they became back then 7 years after, he would most definitely laugh at you and think you’re crazy.

just like, if park jinyoung was told that his relationship with lim jaebeom would last more than even a few months, he would look at you in agony and most probably also laugh or brush it off as if it was never even mentioned.

maybe it was because of the fact jaebeom and jinyoung were so different from each other back then, and the fact their main characteristics are still not exactly too similar to each other's right now. they have different interests; both focus on different things outside of their idol world. jinyoung loves acting, while jaebeom loves producing music. jinyoung is classy and official, while jaebeom is more laid-back and relaxed. truth was, they were quite the opposite of each other, both personality and interests-wise. and yet to everyone's surprise, jinyoung and jaebeom always managed to find that midpoint of everything, every action that differed them from each other, they contrasted each other so everlastingly like yin and yang, stars and the moon, like the perfect laws of science that no one in the world could quite get, like a laid-out plot straight from a book. and maybe that’s what made them want to hang on, maybe that’s what made everyone immediately think they’re perfect for each other when they saw them together. maybe that’s what made them, them, and maybe that’s what made their relationship so unreal and unique.

_it’s been exactly 7 years today since lim jaebeom first looked into jinyoung’s eyes and saw light._

jinyoung’s eyes were something else. they were perfect, round crescent moons that almost seemed like a sky that beheld millions and millions of stars upon it. people were always wishing upon each and every one of the stars on his sky; realising that their real wishes were often just reality where they stood themselves. jinyoung was usually the one helping them realise that. and that’s what jaebeom saw then he looked into jinyoung’s eyes: he saw everything he didn’t have before. all the colours that were fading suddenly came back to life: their plain but yet fixed shape provided somewhat of such an evarlasting escape for the older, he felt as though every wish of his was hidden within jinyoung’s eyes, like he knew everything and like he had already mentally examined almost every part of every place they went to before jaebeom could even start to pay attention to it.

_it’s also been 7 years today since park jinyoung first stared at the twin moles above jaebeom’s right eye, and found out that everything he had ever dreamed of was in front of him just there and then._

jinyoung was a typical dreamer. unlike jaebeom, jinyoung often reached for more than he could have, instead of thinking of thesis and potential aims, he always picked out the final destination first, then worked how to get there from where he currently was. probably not the best idea when you have a mind like him, but in his head that apparently seemed like the right decision. so he went with it and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it. i guess you could also say jinyoung was an overachiever; yet with his perfectionism came the fact that he has to set everything up to be just like he wanted it to be. once again, not very helpful at times, but he somehow managed. jinyoung had dreamed of love and all of the stereotypical teen years of finding someone and loving them forever. but until the moment he saw jaebeom, he never really thought of it deeper than as something that would come to him with time. with jaebeom, it was all way more natural and way more intimate. jinyoung didn’t have to question his feelings for jaebeom like he would with anyone else. and maybe that’s what made him different. in all honesty, jaebeom was everything jinyoung had ever dreamed of and so much more.

 _it’s been 7 years since they found each other and everything suddenly clicked. 7 years since almost all bad memories faded._ of course, the worse ones still remained with them, but the less-so negative and easily forgettable bad memories faded away with a blink of an eye. and neither of them could quite find one single exact reason to accurately say why. something about each other’s presence, something about the other just being there, seemed… _enough_ , to make every bad thought disappear, immediately locked away in a room with the key thrown away deep into the sea.

_to make it short and simple: it’s been exactly 7 years today since they both fell in love._

it was a mutual thing, really. something that came to both of them equally and something that just clicked to both of them at the same time. neither of them could really deny it to anyone, not even themselves, so there was no point of doing so. park jinyoung was so in love with lim jaebeom, and lim jaebeom was so in love with jinyoung. there was nothing that could have been said or done otherwise. _just the power of love,_ or whatever they call it.

_jinyoung’s eyes were, simply brown, as he would describe. but to jaebeom they were so very far from that, and so much more than that._

jinyoung’s eyes were the loosened worries when jaebeom was tired of hoping, when he was so exhausted of not belonging; jinyoung’s eyes provided home, for jaebeom to feel like he has a place to be found when he was lost. and oh, little did jinyoung know that with his eyes, jaebeom saw tiny hourglasses of hope and truth, giving him an essential feeling of youth, the one he thought he’d never need and most definitely the ine he never thought he’d ever in his life miss. the boy’s eyes were like a sky full of stars, or in fact, jars filled with stardust collected and pieced carefully on a sky that was previously empty. jinyoung sparkled with denial with every comment jaebeom gave about how bright they were, and as to how he loved looking into them. to jaebeom, jinyoung’s eyes told a story. a perfect one, in fact. when jinyoung described his eyes as simply brown, jaebeom would answer that even with that, they were enough for him to drown in how deep yet safe and sound everything about them was. maybe this moment was yet another chance for him to acknowledge and realise that.

\---

jaebeom loves cuddling with jinyoung. he, more so, loves catching and capturing all the flavour from his skin like it’s a polaroid picture to be kept as a permanent memory. he loves feeling his blunt arms and soft hands melt as they collide with hi to look as if they were one. the intimacy was something both jaebeom and jinyoung could never get enough of. just like jaebeom could simply never get enough of how thin and small jinyoung looked in his arms, so soft and gentle and delicate enough for jaebeom to be afraid he’d break him if he touched him a little too roughly and not with enough care. he loves how his steady upper body brushes through his. jaebeom absolutely adores how jinyoung is wrapped around him, and how he holds him into his embrace with both his legs and his arms, close enough for jaebeom to hear and feel jinyoung’s heartbeat slowly match his.

jinyoung smells like an addicting kind of vanilla perfume and sweet sweat. jaebeom would have never even thought of liking that kind but the fragrance coming off of him made the older guy think twice, remembering this is not quite the first time jinyoung has made him rethink just how he saw the world, and all the small things in it. _intimacy, safety, love._ _that’s exactly what it was,_ just the two of them in each other’s presence. jaebeom realized, just then, that maybe it wasn’t as bad as he thought it was. in fact, judging by the situation and how many times they had found themselves locked in each other’s embrace just like they are now, jaebeom was slowly growing to like it. _love it,_ he immediately mentally corrects himself.

jaebeom loves tasting his lips - a mixture of deep sweetness and fresh mint. jaebeom could only dare to describe jinyoung’s lips. they’re so plump and soft and so very delicate, much more than almost any part of his body. they’re like two twin petals of a flower or soft clouds, something so soft jaebeom feels his heart melt at the thought. jinyoung's lips reminds him of all the softest things there were to ever exist in the world.

to no surprise at all, jaebeom also loves jinyoung’s soft, brown hair that he plays with; wrapping his finger into a small bit of softness and circling it around forming tiny, non permanent curls as jinyoung, half asleep, smiles and hums to himself and jaebeom yet again gets lost in the natural beauty and natural bloom of the rose jinyoung was.

jinyoung’s smile, of course. how dare anyone forget? how dare jaebeom forget the smile that somehow seems different when it’s just them two than when it’s anyone else? the smile of the sun, so bright and so forgiving of any negativity. jinyoung’s smile was so heart-warming jaebeom felt like he stood up in flames, with fire running through his bloodstream whenever jinyoung smiled. the smile that makes every one of jaebeom’s days better; jaebeom could swear on his life it was impossible to be sad when you see him smile. and furthermore, more than his smile, is his eye smile that melts all the coldness in jaebeom's heart when he feels the winter approaching him.

now, jaebeom would never say this out loud, and he will definitely look embarrassed even thinking about it, but he’s so, so in love with his humor, and how it often differs from his. you see, even though it was different from his, jaebeom would still laugh at his subtle jokes and the way in which he makes fun of himself with often no intention at all.

to no surprise whatsoever, jaebeom is totally in love with jinyoung's voice. his gentle and careful tone that reaches high notes without faltering. it sounds good especially when jinyoung tells him _he loves him,_ and that _he’s the best thing that’s ever happened to him._

in reality, no matter what he said, or what hr thought to be exact, there wasn’t a thing about jinyoung that jaebeom didn’t fall so entirely in love with. not a single thing about him didn’t make his heart rate speed up, going from 0 to 100 even without either sides intending on doing so. their personalities were different and yet none of them were left complaining; jaebeom too lost in jinyoung’s daily presence and his embrace when he was as close to him as he was now, and jinyoung simply just didn’t care: having fallen so hard for jaebeom even before he had the opportunity to let him know.

**_it’s now been 7 years since that moment._ **

 

jinyoung didn’t like to say he was the best with describing how he feels, even though each time he did, it almost made jaebeom cry. jinyoung could translate his feelings into writings and somehow, he never felt like it was enough until the night he met jaebeom. he made him feel so complete every single day from then, and jinyoung is now proud to say that he is a songwriter as well as an actor.

and, in fact, jinyoung loves cuddling with jaebeom too. he loves the way jaebeom's lazy body moves with his, allowing him to find the right position and angle to crawl into a ball and fall asleep knowing jaebeom will be always there. jinyoung loves swallowing jaebeom's coldness and replacing it with his warmth with just a smile. he loves the small kisses jaebeom places on his forehead, followed by a short and swift yet sweet smirk of his. but, most of all, jinyoung loves how he silently breathes into his ears and neck, savouring his scent in like it’s the first time.

jaebeom smells like flowers in bloom and fallen leaves on an autumn evening - a contradictory of smells, quite ever so hard to describe. it’s quite blunt, others might not have smelt it or recognised it unless they were close to him. jinyoung has always liked the feeling of comfort and home it gave him.

the younger loves how him and jaebeom spend most of their time just looking at each other, being perfectly silent until jinyoung slowly closes his eyes with no pre-notice, falling asleep feeling like he’s home. truth is, as much as he’d like to deny it, jaebeom is like home to him. so undoubtedly and so very definitely.

to follow up, jinyoung absolutely adores it when jaebeom interrupts the silence between them when he softly reaches out to play with his hair and tangle and tousle his soft fingers with it, all the while pressing soft kisses on his forehead and his cheeks, followed by his lips. gosh, jaebeom's lips are so thin yet so full of lust which he shared with jinyoung every time he collided them together. most of all, jinyoung loves how they get lost _together_ and _with_ each other, soon to find out they get lost _in_ each other too. jinyoung especially loves it when jaebeom calls him  _jinyoungie_ with that raspy voice he never uses with others.

jinyoung loves how his breathing perfectly matches the beat of his heart even without intending to do so. it shows that two souls, so different at first, the ones that met one night and found themselves burning in each other’s presence, once again, as if jinyoung was the fuel and jaebeom was the fire.

_**and, well. it’s been 7 years since that, too.** _

\---

the night passes them by rather quickly, and the next morning, jinyoung wakes up to an empty space beside him. he grabs his phone, wondering if jaebeom had already texted him. when no sight of a message was to be seen, jinyoung decides to go downstairs. what he didn't expect was a small, messy note on the kitchen counter, with another one on top, a bold _**"7"**_ displayed on it before jinyoung pulled it off in curiosity.

 _**"next time you look in the mirror,** _  
_**and you see the light so gently place** _  
_**upon your windy but overflowing dawn,** _  
_**i hope you never think again** _  
_**that your eyes are simply brown.** _  
_**happy 7 years, my love.** _  
_**\- j.b."** _

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> please leave any possible feedback, i love responding to you guys’ comments ♡


End file.
